Confused Love
by animeger
Summary: Suppi has a crush on a certain yellow guardian. SuppiKero fanfic. R


A/N: This is a Kero+Suppi fic! Those are rare, aren't they? This is supposed to be pretty light-hearted, but not humorous. This will be series fic because I think it'll take too long to write as a one-shot. This is my first time writing a fic with POV's on actual characters. This is a romance fic, more on Suppi's part. Of course, Kero would be a bit too...insane to take love seriously...or he's just hiding it. Their relationship will resemble the love relationship between Ash and Misty, or in other words, there'll be A LOT of hidden love. Of course, guardian creatures have NO gender, but let's make Kero male and Suppi female. That would be really cute, wouldn't it? Please R+R and go easy on the flames! I hope you people don't mind Kero+Suppi, 'cause I'll probably be writing more about them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so get off my case.

Chapter 1: Dreading The Party's Arrival

Suppi's POV  
The clock ticked slowly, slowly...slowly. A minute would seem like 10 minutes. The disgusting smells of sweets where coming from the kitchen invading my nose, making me want to puke. 'Stupid Nakuru' I think, looking at Nakuru and my master busily cooking in the kitchen.

I sighed. Nakuru. What a dimwit. She invited everyone to a party- Kinomoto, Li, Daidouji, and, and that excuse of a guardian beast. He's such a video game obssesser and the lover of all sweets. He's such a moron. But then why did I fall in love with him? Are guardian beasts even supposed to love? I don't know. Sure I love my master and Nakuru sometimes, but not in that way. I also love to read, but not in that way either. I don't know. It's his attitude or something, I suppose. I don't think he even thinks of me that way. He's too much into video games and sweets.

I sigh again. Why? WHY? Why does Nakuru have to do this to me? Even master agreed to it. Now I'll have to be stuffed with sweets along with that Cerberos, and I'll have to be embarrassed in front of hi- Why am I thinking like that? I've ALWAYS been toyed with, looking like an idiot in front of Cerberos. I guess my female side is catching on.

I sighed another BIG sigh. I'm more in love than I thought. Of course, I couldn't let Kero know. He's too silly to get a big concept like that. That means I'll have to hide my feelings.

ANOTHER sigh. My problems just keep increasing. I look at the clock. I've been in deep thought for 15 minutes. Time sure flies when you're thinking hard. In about 15 minutes, people should start coming. Why shouldn't I protest? I went into the kitchen and saw a whole bunch of sweets and other foods on the counter. Master, being in charge of unsweet foods, had made lots of great food, including my favorites. But I looked at what Nakuru made and I wanted to faint. Piles of cookies, cakes, and all sorts of stuff was there, filling the space. (A/N:I think it would be good!) "Master, why did you agree to this party that has no point?" I ask. "Well, Nakuru wanted a big get together and I wanted one too." he answered. I could tell he was lying. "Actually, in the beginning he wasn't going to let me, but I threatened that I'd show Tomoyo his diary, so I forced him to agree." Nakuru said, causing master to turn red and shoot her a glare. It was the first time I haven't snickered at his love for Tomoyo. I sighed and went to my room. I've been sighing too much today.

Before I even reached the stairs, I heard a loud knock on the door. Nakuru opened it to reveal..."HEY-HOO-HOO!" an all too familiar voice rang out. "Where's all the sweets?" Kero asked. "No Kero, we have to wait for the others." I hear the voice of Kinomoto say. "I don't think Li will come. He just despises me after all." master said. "Oh, don't worry master. I convinced him." Nakuru said, winking. Nakuru's mind is just TOO twisted, childish and evil. "Hoe?" a very dense Kinomoto says.

"So, Suppi, are you going to to eat some delicious sweets I made? I made some of them especially for you!" Nakuru asks. "Not in my life, and stop calling me that!" I say angrily. "Oh come on Spinel! She's just joking!" I hear Kero say to me. Spinel. The way he said it made me blush. I tried to shake it off, but Nakuru noticed. "Ooooh Suppi!" she says in a way too mischievious voice.

Great. Now I've made my chances of escape from embarrassment at the party are at a minimum. I'm going to hate this really bad. I look at Kero and see his cute little smi- Wait! I shouldn't be thinking stupid love-sick things like that! Master and Nakuru leads Kinomoto and Kero to the living room to wait for the others.

I start flying upstairs when I felt a tugging on my tail. I turn around and see Kero. "Come on! Have fun!" he says. "Why should I?" I ask. "Well at least wait until the others come! I don't think Nakuru would attack you until the others are here and I don't unless you make fun of sweets." he said. I shrug and follow him. Kero puts his arm on my shoulders and I start feeling uncomfortable and nervous. "Let's hang out like friends today, okay?" Kero says with a smile on his face. There was sincerity in his voice so I agree. We sit down on the sofas to wait for the others.

"Sakura, why didn't Daidouji come with you?" master asks her. "Tomoyo said she has some things to do before the party so she won't be coming early.She said she would be arriving with Syaoran and Meiling." Kinomoto answers with a bit of jealousy in her voice. "I wonder why?" I say. Master shot a glare that could kill. "Hoe?" Kinomoto says, again, clueless.

I turned the time for the people to come. The doorbell rang. I close my eyes and sort of "brace" myself. 'Here we go.' I think as Nakuru, Kinomoto, and master got up for the door.

A/N: Hope you liked it! No, I'm not a sick freak for pairing Kero and Suppi. I thought they'd be cute together. Please review and if you're going to flame me, don't start by saying "Suppi's a boy and..." In my story, Suppi's a SHE! 'Til next chapter!


End file.
